Aging Crisis! Rage the kid!
by Super-Rage
Summary: Time is important to everyone, everyone wants to be young again. But be aware what you wish for! There is a demon in town that turns you into a kid to gain energy, Usagi has gone on a holiday with the others except for Rage, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru. Rage t


**Disclaimer** The names Sailor Senshi Sailor Uranus and anything related to is not owned by me.

Rage: Hello, it seems we have a new story yet again.  
Author: Tired... So tired...  
Rage: Heh, the author seems to be very sleepy because he stayed all night up trying to finish the story.  
Author: True, but I finally finished it. Perhaps some errors still remain, I hope it doesn't bug you.  
Rage: Hey, isn't there something you wanted to say?  
Author: Yeah gimme some sleepingpills.  
Rage: Not that, the other.  
Author: Ooooh! That, yes I have tried to use more Japanese honorific's and Japanese names and that's about it.  
Rage & Author: Enjoy the story!

**Aging crisis! Rage the kid!**

A few days have passed after the fight between Rage and Sailor Uranus. The city hasn't suffered any enemy attacks for a long time, therefor Usagi went with Minako, Rei and Chibi-Usa on a short holiday. Rage, Ami and Makoto stayed behind because they wanted to train in the surroundings. It slowly starts to get winter as it snows outside, kids are playing outside with the snow and people have to work and continue their normal life.

Ami looks outside as the snow falls down, she takes a sip of her hot chocomilk. "The young kids sure are having fun." She says with a smile, she looks around in the house and says. "Nice not to be alone in the house, having friends around is like feeling the house is full." Makoto walks into the room and says. "I see you're thinking of what we can do right." Ami smiles and answers. "Yes, you're right." "Too bad we can't say that about Rage-chan." Makoto says as she looks outside. Ami looks at Makoto questioning and Makoto replies to it with. "He's kinda sick, but his emotional status is still the same. He's still having his moodswings." "**Dammit!** Where the hell are my socks!" Rage shouts as he walks in looking around. He looks at Ami and says politely. "Goodmornin' Ami-chan." Ami sweatdrops and says. "Goodmorning Rage-chan." Rage walks further searching for his socks. "They get worser, don't you agree." Ami says to Makoto, Makoto smiles nervously and says. "Yeah, next thing is he freaks out and tries to destro--.." Without finishing her line they hear loud noises from the back of the house. Ami and Makoto walk into the room where Rage is and they only see a tail moving wild. "Having problems **dear** onii-chan?" Makoto asks as she stands against the wall next to Rage. Rage's tail moves wilder and Rage pops his head out of the wall. "Yeah, I'm fine." He says as he shakes his head, Ami looks at the hole and says. "Someone has to fix that." Rage looks abit annoyed and says. "Ok ok, **fine**. I'll fix it." Then Rage sneezes and everything that was on the table lies down on the ground. "You got a hell of a sneeze there." Makoto says as she looks at Rage having the most terrible face he ever had. Ami holds her hand on Rage's forehead and says. "You have to stay in bed, you really have a high fever." "Nah, I'm fine. I can handle a cold." Rage says as he sniffs a bit. Ami pushes Rage towards his bedroom saying. "I don't care if you are half-Saiya-jin. You're other half is still human so get in bed and stay in it." Rage then says. "B-but, I got to work." "That's too bad, for today Goku-san's not going to work." Ami says and puts a wet towel on Rage's head.

Makoto is in the kitchen drinking some hot chocomilk and asks to Ami. "So... when is Rage-chan fit again?" "Depends on him, actually a bodystructure depends on how fast a person recovers." Ami tells, she takes a sip and continues. "Honestly, with Rage-chan I don't know. He's half-Saiya-jin and half-human, it can be possible that he's ok by tomorrow." Makoto closes her eyes and starts to laugh a bit. Ami looks at Makoto and asks. "Is there something funny?" Makoto smiles and says. "Yeah, it's kinda funny how a **super strong warrior** gets hit by a simple cold." Ami laughs also and says. "Now you say it, you have a point there." "Hey, how about going outside and just be normal girls in a shoppingcentre?" Makoto asks and Ami thinks and says. "Sure why not. Girls have to stay girls, we can go past Matoki's store telling him that Rage-chan's sick. I mean Goku-san." They both laugh at the same time.

While Makoto and Ami are going to the shoppingcentre, Rage stayed behind. He rolls a bit around in his bed and looks at the ceiling with a miserable face. "Why... Why me.." He says and sighs. Rage sits up and yawns loudly as he stretches. He looks around the room and scratches his cheek and feels more miserable and falls back on the bed with a white face as he says. "Why couldn't I just be full Saiya-jin..." He looks then outside and says. "I... Think my face is... Whiter then the snow..." Suddenly Rage slowly closes his eyes and opens them fast as he gets up looking in his room. "Why didn't I think of it earlier." He finds a little bag with senzu beans and says. "Lucky I planted some in the backyard. Now I can be all better again." He takes a bean as he smiles, his face turns back to normal and Rage tightens his muscles. "All right I'm all be--.." Before Rage could say more his stomach rumbles wildy as he grabs his stomach and runs towards the toilet.

Somewhere in the dimension mainframe a statue stands there alone. The statue has the shape of a sandclock and a monster holding it. The eyes keep shining brighter as the statue starts to rumble wild. A dimensionrip starts to appear as snow starts to blow into the rip onto the statue. The eyes brighten far more and suddenly a bright red flash appears and the statue is gone after the flash fades away. A little green lizard like creature crawls fast towards the dimensionrip.

"Oh **yeah**! I feel **great**! I think I even can fly around the world **within** a second!" Rage says very excited. Makoto just looks at Rage and says. "I dare you to try that." Rage looks at Makoto and replies with. "Ready, set, **go!**" Rage disappeared and Makoto looks out the window seeing nothing. Suddenly she sees Rage infront of her. "There I did it." He says as he smiles very happy. Makoto walks away from the window and says. "Liar, you were just above me." Rage falls down and flies back up hanging infront of the window. "Fine, be that way. I don't care." Says Rage as he now hangs upsidedown. Makoto doesn't bother to look at Rage and says. "If you don't apoligize now, you won't get any food." "Dammit, right towards the weakspot... Ok, I'm sorry onee-chan. I won't do it again." Rage says as he has his arms crossed. Makoto turns towards Rage with a smile and says. "That's what I wanted to hear." Rage looks around outside into the snow and starts to sense something but it disappears and Rage shakes his head and goes into the room. Rage and Makoto hear Ami scream downstairs and they go to Ami. "A **reptile!**" Yells Ami as something slips to the closet. Rage says. "Somethin' wrong Ami-chan?" Ami points towards the closet and says. "Reptile! Weird **red** eyed **reptile!**" Rage goes to the closet and Makoto stands next to him and says. "Think you can get it **without** being bitten?" Rage looks at Makoto and says. "You wanna go first?" Makoto shrugs and says. "Sure it's just a lizard or something." Makoto looks at the back of the closet and sees red glow and she moves her hand towards the glowing. "Aaah! It bit me!" Shouts Makoto as she pulls her hand back, Rage goes to the closet and says. "Let me try it, back home we had tons of lizard kinds outside and they were huge." He moves his hand to the glowing and feels something grab his hand and Rage pulls his hand back. Ami and Makoto look at Rage's hand and they see a reptile like creature holding his hand.

"It sure doesn't look like a normal reptile to me." Rage says as he looks at the creature that crawls over Rage's arm. Ami nods and Makoto just pokes the lizard in return for the bite. Rage looks towards a empty spot and says. "The ruler is coming." A bright flash appears and the ruler of dimensions steps out of it. "A good day to all three of you." The ruler says, Rage replies with. "Hey chief, what's up?" "Nice to see you, ruler." Makoto says and Ami says. "What brings you here?" The ruler looks towards Rage's hand and says. "Your partner found you before I could bring him to you." "**Partner?**" The others say at the same time. The ruler nods and says. "That creature in your hand is a real **dragon**. But he's still young, I want you to raise him until it becomes a **giant** dragon." "**This** lizard is a dragon?" Rage says as he looks at the little dragon that squeeks to him. The ruler nods again and says. "See it as a test, when you are able to turn him into a giant dragon you earned a title." "So, how **long** does it take until a dragon becomes a giant dragon?" Makoto asks, Ami says. "Don't you think it'll take about a **thousand** year" The ruler laughs a little bit and then says. "This dragon isn't that way, he'll turn **directly** into a giant dragon. If.. you take good care for him." Rage then asks. "So what's his name?" "He has none, you may decide what his name will be." Rage then starts to think and says. "Ok, I got it.. His name will be... **Shenryu!**" The little dragon starts to squeek happily and he crawls to Rage's shoulder. "I see he already likes you, there is one thing I have to say before I leave." Rage nods and the ruler continues. "After a long research to your weapons, I have found a secret that may come in handy." Rage then shouts. "Don't wait! **Say it!**" The ruler stats to laugh again and says. "I won't delay it, your sword has now only **one** blade shape, am I correct?" Rage nods and the ruler then says. "The Kenryu has the ability to take **different** blade shapes, if you ever have seen them you are able to turn your Kenryu into it. In other words, if you have seen a katana you can make it turn into it. Even if you have seen a spear it can turn into it. You just have to find out how to do it." Rage smiles and says. "Thanks chief!" The ruler smiles back and bows to Makoto and Ami and leaves as they bow back.

Somewhere in the city Tokyo a familiar statue stands in a dark ally, a voice suddenly appears from it saying. "So.. Young... Must grow fast to... Become powerful..." A man walks into the ally trying to light his smoke and he notices the statue and just looks at it from a distance until a voice comes in his head saying. "Come.. Come to... Me... My eyes... Look..." The man just stands there and he suddenly walks to the statue as he looks at the dark red eyes of the statue as they suddenly start to shine. The man yells loud as a bright red light appears from the ally. A few seconds later a kid runs out the ally with clothes that are too big for him. The statue's eyes starts to shine a little bit as the sandclock shakes a bit. A peice of sand flies up. "Not... Enough..." Says the voice.

Makoto sits outside with warm clothes as she looks how the snow falls, Goku walks outside and sees Makoto sit on a wall. "Yo onee-chan!" Shouts Goku as he waves to her. Makoto waves back and asks. "Care to join me?" Goku nods and goes to Makoto to sit next to her. Makoto then says. "So.. I..." "You're still my fightingpartner, don't **worry** about it, onee-chan." Goku says, Makoto looks to Goku and then looks away saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking like that." Goku smiles and says. "It's ok, Shenryu may be my partner, but you're still the one that took care for me when I first got here." He looks up and says. "Don't worry, I think Shenryu can be friends with everyone." "You really think? Even after he bit me?" Makoto asks, Goku nods and takes Shenryu out of his coat and says. "I told him not to bite you." Shenryu jumps to Makoto's shoulder and squeeks happily as he crawls from one shoulder to the other. Makoto smiles and pets Shenryu as he squeeks happily, Goku smiles and says. "See, he already likes you." Makoto nods.

Somewhere outside the city a team called the Outer Senshi are meeting up for a training. "I'm glad everyone responded fast." Haruka says. Genko sits with his legs crossed and Michiru sits on a rock. "So **what's** the training about?" Genko asks. Haruka looks towards Genko and says. "At first we would like to know more about Saiya-jins. It would be handy when something happend to you." Genko looks at Haruka and shrugs as he says. "What do you mean?" Haruka looks irritated towards Genko and says. "**Don't** try to act like Rage, it's worse enough to have one smartmouth Saiya-jin." "What Haruka-chan ment is, we would like to know more about **how** you act to things and **how** your body works." Michiru says with a little smile on her face. Genko then says. "Ah I see. Well from what Rage-sempai told me, Saiya-jins are the strongest race of the dimension he's from. Full-blooded Saiya-jins have a strong fightingspirit and love to fight. If they have a tail and look directly to a full moon they turn into giant uncontrolable apes called Oozaru." He thinks abit and says. "Oh and about their fightingabilities. When they are on the edge of death and are restored their strength increases, about the Super Saiya-jins it's that they are awakened by high amount of hate, revenge or anger. That's about all I know." Haruka then says. "We **already** know some parts of what you told us, but the full moon and how the Super Saiya-jins awaken is new for us." "Spikey, are Saiya-jins able to control their form when they are giant apes or is it just that they wont listen to other people." Michiru asks, Genko thinks a bit again and answers with. "According to Rage-sempai, it's when we become a Oozaru we can't control ourselves." Haruka then says. "That can't be a good thing, all right. Genko you must not look to the full moon at any cost." Genko nods and says. "You kinda came with that late, during my training with Rage-sempai. He told me not to look into the full moon." Haruka then says to Michiru. "It's good that Rage said that before he left Genko in our team." Michiru nods. They then move into the forest to start their training.

It's night somewhere in the mountian area. Three dark shadows run from one spot to the other, suddenly two persons jump up towards each other as lighting starts to spark up from both shadows and you can see Rage and Sailor Jupiter hit each other on the fist as the shoot further. They land on the ground and the third shadow goes in action a waterblast appears and Rage moves his hands forward holding the water. Electricity starts to crawl over the water towards the shadow as the shadow becomes noticeable. Sailor Mercury dashes away to avoid Rage's attack. Rage stands their as he looks into the sky, from the sky Sailor Jupiter flies towards Rage. He jumps away when Jupiter tries to kick him. "Well, that's it for now." Says Rage. Mercury and Jupiter nod at the same time, Jupiter walks to Rage and says. "You have mastered your skills on electricity, let me teach you a electric-type move. I know you'll like it." Rage smiles and says. "Thanks onee-chan."

A few days have past by and the statue still remains in the dark ally, the statue has absorbed alot of adulthood from people to grow faster. The statue starts to rumble wild short after absorbing a victim. The monster is finally freed from it's cage, as the monster looks to it's hands it notices that it isn't big enough to make his movement for his plans. The monster crawls over the wall away into the city.

A gang of people walk through the city, the guy walking in front has his hair backwards. His eyes are green and his hair is blonde, he suddenly stops and shouts to the people that followed him. "Do you know who I am!" The rest of the gang shout with their fists up. "Yes! You are Rage-san!" The guy starts to laugh and then says to a bypassing man. "Hey you there, I'm Rage-san protector of this city! Bow for me or else!" The man hesitates and suddenly runs off. The guy starts to laugh again and says. "Hey guys, seen how scared that guy was." The gang doesn't reply they just shake in fear, the leader laughs and says as he turns his head. "Hahah, even you guys are sca--." He sees the real Rage stand infront of him, Rage looks at him and says. "Say, I never knew there was another Rage-san here protecting the city." The guy looks at Rage and says smoothly. "Yeah, you heard right. I'm Rage-san the protector, when you're not around I kick the criminals' ass." Rage crosses his arms and says. "Ah, I see I see." Rage wraps his arms around the other Rage and says. "Hey, y'know.. That kids try to act like me and beat the bad guy is fine with me." He wraps his other arm around one of the gangmembers and continues. "But.. That a complete idiot like you tries to be me and demands respect to people that walk by.. Well, let's just say it won't be pretty for you." The fake Rage then says. "S-s-so, I should just stop a-acting like you and c-c-c-continue with my own life." The real Rage smiles brightly and says. "There you go! I didn't even had to hit you to make you understand." The fake Rage nods and says to his gang. "Everyone l-l-let's go h-home." The gang nods as they sweatdrop, they immeadiatly start to run away when Rage removes his arms from their shoulders. Rage watches how they run around the corner and hears someone shout. "Thief! Stop the thief!" Rage doesn't look back and he just makes the criminal drop by sticking his foot out. Rage then says to the thief. "Not feeling lucky today, eh?" The thief looks at Rage and sighs. Everyone that watches starts to clap and Rage bows as the thief is carried away.

Mamoru walks through the streets as he thinks. "_I sure hope Usagi is having fun. Too bad she didn't wanted to take me with her, I sure needed a break from school and work._" He sighs and walks against someone. "Ah, sorry I didn't see you." Mamoru says as he helps the guy up, the guy replies with. "Don't worry Mamoru-san, I didn't pay attention either." "Ah, Goku-san." Mamoru says and Goku smiles, Goku walks together with Mamoru as they are talking together. "So what where you up to lately?" Mamoru sighs abit and says. "I had a big test and had to study hard, as if that's not all I also had to do my jobs aswell." They continue to walk untill they hear screaming, Mamoru looks at Goku and says. "C'mon let's check it out!" Goku nods and follows Mamoru.

"A-almost... I am almost restored!" Says the monster as it scares the little kid away. The monster looks behind him and smiles abit, suddenly a shadow shoots towards him and the monster gets kicked in the face sending him flying. "H-how.. Dare y-you!" The monster shouts as he gets up. "How dare a evil monster, give little childeren nightmares!" Says one of the 2 shadows, the other then says. "As defenders of this world we will beat you up!" The monster starts to laugh and shoots a blast towards them, but they avoid it and one of them says. "Kamen-san, seems we pissed it off." Tuxedo Kamen nods and says. "You're right Rage-san, perhaps we should put him out of his misery." They both laugh as they avoid the monsters blasts. "Curse you bastards! I-i'll get you!" The monster shouts again, Rage stops as he stands against the wall and says as he pulls out his Kenryu no Kage. "Let's try to get the Kage Spirit out of here, perhaps he'll listen to me now." The monster fires a bigger blast and Rage deflects it with a other. "Ok! Here goes! Kenryu no Kage, human spirit.. **Arise!**" Rage says as he spins his blade and moves it towards the monster. A dark shadow appears out of the blade and stays behind Rage and Rage looks at it saying. "Kage spirit, use your power to defeat the monster." The shadow just stands there and suddenly black smoke vades from it. A voice appears from the shadow saying. "Y'know.. I don't feel like to." Tuxedo Kamen looks towards the shadow hearing it's voice and then looks at Rage saying. "That's a female voice! Rage-san you told me it was a guy spirit." Rage looks surprised and says. "Y-yeah I know... But when I fought it, it had a male voice for **sure!**" The shadow starts to laugh and says. "Seems **you've** been tricked my dear holder, I have **fooled** you all!" The smoke disappears completely and you can see a black haired woman with black fashion clothes and belts on her leg, neck and arms. The monster gets distracted by the female spirit. "Wow, she **looks** a bit like Rei-san." Rage says, Tuxedo Kamen looks a bit closely and says. "Ya don't say, she really looks like her. **Twin** sister you think?" The Kage spirit gets angry and shouts towards Rage and Tuxedo Kamen. "Would you 2 **shut up** about me and this Rei person!" Rage looks away as he sweatdrops. The monster stands behind the Kage spirit and touches her leg, the Kage spirit instantly kicks the monster shouting. "And what the **FUCK** are you thinking, you damn hentai!" The monster gets up and starts to get angry saying. "No more mercy! This time I will get you!" "**Great**, you pissed him off..." Rage says irritated, the Kage spirit holds her arms behind her head and says. "Heh, as if **I** care." Rage then shouts. "You're **no** help!" The Kage spirit shouts back. "Then **why **bothering calling me out! As if I would **listen** to a idiot like you!" "**Fine!** I'll do it myself then!" Rage shouts. "**Fine!**" Shouts the Kage spirit back. Rage turns his head towards the monster and gets hit by his beam. Tuxedo Kamen sees how Rage gets hit by the beam and the Kage spirit just looks at her holder.

After the bright light disappears you see a little kid standing there looking at his arms. "Wha... What the.." He says, the monster starts to laugh as he grows bigger. "That you, little **punk!** For your age! Now I have grown more!" Rage just keeps looking at his arms and suddenly says. "I-i'm... a **kid?**" The Kage spirit then says. "Would ya look at that, with one blast he became from a **brat** to a little **brat**." Rage shouts at the spirit. "This **wouldn't** happen if you did something!" The Kage spirit starts to laugh. Tuxedo Kamen moves towards Rage as he keeps his eyes on the monster. "Rage-san are you ok? After being a **kid** off course." He asks, Rage answers with. "Yeah, I think so." The monster smiles and says. "The least I can do is tell you **punks **my name... That is... Emit.." Emit then suddenly disappears into nothing. Rage sighs and says. "Being a kid shouldn't be so bad.. I hope." Tuxedo Kamen picks up Rage and says. "Let's go to your nee-san's place." Rage nods and the Kage spirit then says. "Can I go **back** now? I'm getting **sick** of this." Rage says without looking at her. "Tough luck, you're going with us without returning to your blade." The Kage spirit makes a irritated face towards Rage and follows them.

"Y-you're... A-a..." Makoto says as she can't say the last word. "Yeah... I'm a kid..." Rage says as he sighs. Ami looks at the Kage spirit and says. "And who may this lady be?" Mamoru coughs a bit and says. "**That's** the Kage spirit." Makoto then looks at the spirit closly together with Ami and they say at the same time. "She.. looks like Rei.." The Kage spirit rams the table and shouts. "Stop saying **that** and who the **fuck** is this **Rei** person!" Everyone sweatdrops and the Kage spirit looks away. "So **who** did this to you?" Ami asks, Rage looks at a spot and suddenly says. "He said his name was... **Emit.**" The Kage spirit then says. "I heard of that idiot before, he's a demon that feasts on people's adulthood and sucks it out of them to make himself grow." Mamoru then says. "Please go on." The Kage spirit then says. "Sure, **hot** stuff." Mamoru gets red and then says. "**Just** tell us." "Anyway, when he sucks out your adulthood the victim turns into a kid just like this **brat** here." Rage looks annoyed at the Kage spirit and shouts. "**Watch** your mouth will ya!" "Gee **sorry**, Maaster." Rage looks at the spirit and then says. "No.. I should be the one saying sorry." The Kage spirit then looks surprised at Rage saying. "I-I know I can be an ass, but.." Rage shakes his head and says. "I shouldn't have threated you as a tool." Suddenly Shenryu pops out of nowhere and crawls towards the Kage spirit slowly. She looks at Shenryu closing in and says. "Is **that** a lizard?" "That's **Shenryu**, Rage's dragon." Makoto says to the Kage spirit. "A.. dragon? **This** little thing?" The Kage spirit says as she picks Shenryu up. Shenryu starts to squeek happily as she pets him. "Anyway... I would **like** to know your name." Rage asks, the Kage spirit looks at Rage and a silence rests and she answers with. "Name's **Kage**." Everyone drops and Rage crawls on the table saying. "Y-you're kidding right?" Kage shakes her head and Makoto then says. "It kinda fits her." Ami then asks. "That man spirit from the Kenryu no Hi.. What's **his** name?" "Oh.. You mean annoying **Hikari**, I tease him by calling him Hi. Never knew people would name his blade like that." Kage says as she suddenly starts to laugh. Makoto looks at Rage and says. "Did she took some of your personalities?" "What does **that** supose to mean!" Rage asks back. Makoto laughs and shakes her hand, Ami then asks. "So **what** will we do about this Emit person?" "Beat the **hell** out of his as soon as possible." Kage replies to the question, Rage nods and says. "Alright, I'll make him sorry for making me turn into a kid." Before Rage wants to leave, Kage says. "Oh, by the way... You're cursed." Rage drops and looks at Kage saying. "I'm **what!**" "Remember when **we** fought? I told you, you would get cursed, **anyway** I had cursed you before you said you were sorry." Kage explains as she grabs Rage and drops him on the table. "How about undoing it?" Mamoru asks. Kage smiles and says. "No can do, Im a **curser** not a curselifter." Everyone drops and Rage gets on the table all irritated and has his eyes closed asking. "What **kind** of curse may it be?" "If i'm correct, I tried to curse you into be my pawn. But that **Oozaru** thing of yours got in the way, so I made sure you would **lose** your Super Saiya-jin forms." Kage says with a happy face. Rage looks as if he wants to faint but Makoto gives him some smacks. "Snap **out** of it, Rage." Makoto says. Rage shakes his head and says to Kage. "Losing my Super Saiya-jin forms? Do you even **know** what I had to go through to recieve those skills!" Kage shrugs and says. "**There** is one thing tough, The curse isn't active yet." "It isn't?" Everyone says, Kage nods and says. "Because of your Saiya-jin half it'll take some time before the curse can completely be active." Rage then thinks abit and suddenly says. "That means..." He jumps off the table and makes himself turn Super Saiya-jin, everything flies away due Rage's aura spinning. "Calm down with the wind, **golden locks**." Kage says as she almost gets hit by a chair. "Ok, I know I **still** got my Super Saiya-jin abilities, so who's with me to kick Emit's ass?" Rage says. Kage shouts happily. "**Kicking** ass! Alright!" "You didn't wanted to help us first, remember?" Mamoru says. Kage laughs and says. "Thats before brat-sama apoligized." Rage's eyebrow twitches as he says. "Brat... Sama?" Makoto smiles and says. "Let's go, we'll beat that guy for turning you into a kid."

Somewhere else Emit is wandering around trying to find something. "Where the hell did he put it?" Emit says as he looks around, suddenly Emit looks up and then says. "Of course! Brother said he hid **his** statue in a unfindable dimension! **Yet**... He has left some clues for me to revive him." Emit then looks around further and finds a piece of paper. He grabs it and reads it _"Dear Emit, If you read this you have found a way to get your ass out your statue.."_ Emit smiles and says. "Oh brother, something you really would say." He continues to read the paper. _"In case I haven't gotten out mine, I have left this message for you to release me. Do not try to find the unfindable dimension it's my hiding place. I know you like to steal adulthood from humans but I need the correct summon to return..." _Emit continues to read as no one knows what his brother has written to him...

Rage jumps from roof to roof to find Emit. Makoto, Ami and Tuxedo Kamen follow them in new suits designed by Ami and made by Makoto. Ami then says to Rage. "How does he look like?" Rage looks towards Ami as they keep moving forward. "Well you can't miss him, he's ugly, he has a giant blade on his back and--." Without finishing his sentance Kage suddenly appears out the Kenryu and says. "Rage-kun, I sense something related to the Kenryu's." Rage stops on a roof and says. "Don't tell me there is a third Kenryu." Kage shakes her head and says. "No way, they never told me about it. But no it's not a Kenryu." Makoto then asks. "What direction is it from?" Rage then points outside the city and says. "I tihnk that way, I sense something there." Tuxedo Kamen tries to sense chi and then says. "I can't sense anything from there." "Me neither." says Ami, Kage laughs as she crosses her arms and says. "Of course not, only wielders of the Kenryu's are able to sense Kenryu related items." Rage thinks and looks to the spot and then wants to say something but Makoto already says. "You go there, we will take care of Emit." Rage smiles and says. "Thanks onee-chan." Makoto smiles and moves forward with Ami and Tuxedo Kamen.

Kage has returned to her Kenryu and Rage flies over the landscape thinking about what the ruler has told him. Suddenly a flash appears on his back and Rage turns his head and sees a guy appear. Rage stops again and looks at the guy. "Hey you are that... Uhmm **Hi-san**?" The guy looks at the kid and says. "How **dare** a child address me as Hi-san! My name is **Hikari-sama** for you!" Rage sweatdrops and asks. "Ehh.. You do know who I am right?" Hikari looks at Rage and then says. "Now that you say it you somehow look like my wielder Rage-kun." "I am him.." Rage says. Hikari then moves to Rage and says. "Could you speak louder?" Rage sighs and then shouts. "I am **Rage**!" Hikari shoots back form the shouting and notices the Kenryu's on Rage's back. "**Rage-kun!** I am sorry for my misbehaviour!" Rage moves his hand from up to down a bit and says. "Nevermind it." Hikari then tries to apoligize but Rage says with a angry voice. "I **said** nevermind.." Hikari suddenly says. "Rage-kun, Kage-chan told me **about** the Kenryu related item. I have to warn you there is a **test** before recieving the powerful item." Rage makes a hand movement to talk as the head to the location, Hikari nods and they move forward. "So a test huh, do you know what kind of?" Hikari shakes his head, Rage sighs and says. "Anyway thanks for the information, go back to your Kenryu." Hikari nods and a flash appears again.

On a deserted place you can see a circle and a triangle in it. Emit the time demon walks to the circle and then says. "Let's see, a little circle in the middle is needed." He walks to the circle and makes a little one inside the triangle, he looks around and then puts 2 leafs on it. Followed by 2 more leafs on each side of the triangle. "Now that that's done I **only** need to say the words and set the leafs on fire, or was it the other way... Ehh yeah it was." Emit snaps his fingers as the leafs start to burn. He looks at the circle and says the words. _"Earth... Wind.. Sky... That which is bond to time and time itself, be one with the fire and bring forth! The hellish time demon named..."_ Before Emit could finish his words he gets kicked by Makoto. Emit falls into the circle and feels fire burning on him as he stands up whiping them of him. "Such a violant entrance, I am very angry and I should dispose of you right away." Emit says and then looks directly into Makoto's eyes amd moves back. "Hello Emit, we are here to make Rage-chan back to his normal age." Says Makoto, Emit laughs and says. "You mean that **monkey** that I turned into a kid! Hahaha, sorry but his energy is already transfered to my brother." He gets ready to fight Makoto and crew...

Rage is running in a forest and jumps up into a tree, moving from branch to branch. He jumps up again above the trees and sees something shine in a open spot and moves towards it. After reaching the spot Rage looks around and walks towards a carved rock. "This must be it.." He says as he touches the rock, suddenly Kage appears next to Rage with her arms crossed. She looks at it without saying a thing recalling her forgotten memories. "To gain this skill.. Gain the skill to surpass **thyself**.." She speaks, Rage looks at her and says. "Surpass.. Thyself.." Rage then says as he keeps looking at her. "What's **thyself** mean?" Kage looks at Rage with a sweatdrop, she coughs and says. "Its some ancient talk saying that you have to **beat** yourself." Rage smiles abit scratching his head and says. "Thats like one of my training I sometimes beat myself." Kage sighs and says. "Try to beat him.." She points to a shadow that suddenly appears out of nowhere. The shadow has the same heigth as Rage before his accident but his hair is longer and his face is covered by a mask Rage takes out the Kenryu no Kage and says. "Are you ready Kage-chan?" "Sorry but you have to do this test **without** me and the Kenryu's." Kage tells, Rage has a surprised face and shakes it away. "Ok, then I'll go for it without the Kenryu's." He says, Kage suddenly says with a smile. "Oh, can I watch?" Rage shrugs and nods as he streches his legs and gets ready...

Emit disappears and reappears behind Makoto and moves his fist towards her, Makoto instantly turns and grabs Emit's fist. Emit smiles and says. "Nice reflexes but **what** are you thinking to do now?" Makoto smirks and grabs his arms with her other hand and throws him over her sending him flying through the building as Ami stands ready to launch an attack. Emit sees Ami move her lips and raises her hand as a water tower appears below him knocking him up as soundpulses ram against his eardrums. Emit turns his feet to the ceiling and sets himself off it shooting towards Ami. Tuxedo Kamen appears next to her and kicks Emit away towards Makoto. _"Damn, they keep covering each other up. Not fair I'm all alone!"_ Emit thinks as he suddenly gets grabbedi n the sky by Makoto, she flips making both of them appear upsidedown as Makoto moves down together with Emit. Before hitting the ground Makoto lets go and gives Emit a last kick speeding the crash. She spins and lands next to Ami. Emit bursts out the ground with anger.

"C'mon Bozu-sama. **Kick **his ass." Kage says as she hoovers in the sky smiling. Rage ignores Kage as he dashes towards his clone, Rage jumps as he gets ready to punch his clone moving his fist forward. Before touching the clone raises a finger and flicks Rage away. Rage spins and lands on the ground holding his forehead, he moves his hand away and looks at it seeing blood in his hand. "What the hell, he **barely** touched me and I'm **already **bleeding." Rage says angered, the clone just stands there still having his finger the way he hit Rage. Rage closes his eyes and smiles, he opens his eyes and enters the Super Saiya-jin 2 level. Covered with electricity Rage shoots at the clone again but disappears right in front of him. The clone looks to the left and then to the right. Rage appears from behind and disappears again only hearing the wind swift. "Oh, impressive. He's using speed to find a opening in his clone's defense. Yet he should know his own weakness and the fact he can't keep doing that forever." Kage says as she keeps looking at the fight. Rage moves low and grabs the clone's tail. "Gotcha!" Rage says as he smiles, the clone moves his head towards Rage. With a smile Rage builds up his energy holding the tail as the clone keeps standing there. "**Dragon Fang Blast!**" Rage shouts as he moves his fist to the clone releasing the tail. Before Rage could hit the clone he got blocked by his hand. Instantly Rage starts to speed up hitting the clone but they all get blocked. Rage moves down fast kicking the clones shin and shoots straight up giving the clone a uppercut breaking his mask..

"**Aaaaaaaaaah! Damn** you humans!" Emit shouts as he gets more angered. Ami then says. "You have send judgement **upon** yourself, **time demon**." "You have chosen the wrong place to play bad guy." Makoto says with a little smile, Tuxedo Kamen flips a rose and says. "Surrender now." Emit shouts. "Oh, but I have played enough **bad guy!** Now I'm gonna play **murderer!**" Suddenly all the clocks in the building start to go off as Emit makes the ground tremble, energy start to swift to Emit as he starts to light up blinding everyone. "I-I can't **see **a thing, Ami how about you?" Makoto says, Ami also has a hard time trying to see and replies. "No **good **here either!" Tuxedo Kamen has his cape around him and tries to throw a rose but it gets blown away as the light weakens. A complete different demon stands there, Emit has turned into his complete form. "**Hmmm hmm hmm**, no more kid games. **Who** should I kill off first? The brute strength, the watergirl or the flowerboy?" He wonders as he laughs. Makoto measures his powerlevel and says to Ami. "He got stronger then our **Sailor Senshi** transformations. Got a plan?" "We should turn into **Sailor Senshi** to boost up our **defenses**, I'll think of a plan then." Ami says and Makoto nods. They both start their transformation into the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Jupiter starts to build up her electrical energy same does Sailor Mercury but boosting up her water energy. Emit just smirks and says. "Very impressive, it seems you **weren't** that weak at all." Tuxedo Kamen stands ready for Emit to make a move.

The clone spins and lands on the ground and looks at Rage with his green eyes. Rage looks back and thinks. _"He somehow **looks** like a Super Saiya-jin 2... But his hair is long.. Perhaps.." _Rage looks at him and says. "Can this be a level **beyond** the Super Saiya-jin 2?" The clone walks slowly towards Rage, Rage thinks of a tactic and sees the clone disappear. Instantly Rage dashes away and turns seeing the clone disappear again, the clone hits Rage in the back punching him forward. Rage flies forward and falls on the ground with great pain on his back. Rage tries to get up but fails and colapses again. Kage looks at Rage seeing him fall down and thinks. _"Not bad for someone that was reduced in size, but fairly this test isn't fair. It takes a stronger form of the person in visual to defeat it."_ Kage stands up and looks at the clone that stopped moving she looks towards Rage and sees him on the ground. Kage wants to return to her sword but she feels a heavy chi on her. "W-what's with this chi.. It can even affect m-me." Kage says and she turns seeing Rage on his hand and feet having his head down as his tail sweeps violantly from the left to the right. Kage notices a spiritual form of Rage's Oozaru behind him, Rage raises his head and his eyes are completely red. He shows his fangs and roars violantly making the ground tremble. The clone stays there without moving a inch, Rage dashes towards the clone seeing it stand ready to attack. Rage jumps towards the clone and disappears before the clone could throw a punch. Rage appears behind the clone and raises a arm and brings it down fast dragging his nails over the clone's back. Right after Rage hit the clone in the back the clone disappears, Rage still roars violantly as Kage walks up to him saying with a smile. "Ain't you a **violant** lil' beast." Rage growls at Kage and closes his eyes standing up and opens his eyes. Rage breaths heavy as he looks at Kage. "Don't.. call me.. a beast will you." He says and Kage laughs abit as a light shines from the carved rock and a necklace appears. The necklace flies towards Rage abit violantly, he catches it and looks at the necklace saying. "You should've expect to get it more **nicely **after the test." "Life's **not** a game kiddo." Kage says back to Rage with her arms behind her head. Rage smiles abit and puts the necklace on him, the necklace lights up abit and shoots light towards the Kenryu's. "That kinda feels nice." Kage says as the light hits the Kenryu no Kage. Rage notices a chi build up and says. "Let's go Kage-chan." Kage nods and they both fly away.

Emit vanishes right after Sailor Jupiter moves her foot towards him. "Dammit, he keeps moving away way too fast." She says and hets hit by Emit, Emit reappears behind Tuxedo Kamen and kicks him away laughing loud. "W-we can't g-get him." Tuxedo Kamen says as he has landed on the ground. Sailor Jupiter and Mercury stand with their back to each other trying not to get surprised from behind. Emit disappears everywhere and makes his laugh echo through the building, Emit then stops but his laughing keeps echoing. "**Time.. Confusion.**" He says and the room starts to spin as Sailor Jupiter closes her eyes and opens them shouting. "**Thunder Dragon!**" A electrical dragon crawls with lightning speed towards Emit but it stops right in front of him. Sailor Jupiter smirks and says. "Boom." The dragon explodes and the thunder shoots towards Emit striking him. Emit falls down but succeeds in landing on his feet, he moves his hands up making a sandtimer appear. "Your time is **up!** I had enough with you, I'll make the time turn back so you 3 will turn back into nothing! You will **never** be born!" Emit shouts as he laughs, suddenly Emit stops laughing as he looks scared without looking away. Sailor Jupiter wonders what's wrong with him but suddenly she feels something hit her the same happens with Mercury as blue energy makes a link between them. Tuxedo Kamen looks at them and says. "A-another team attack?" Jupiter and Mercury both close their eyes and moves their hands forwards as the energy keeps building up. Jupiter moves her hands up and Mercury moves her hands from each other. They both say at the same time. "**Storm of the Water Typhoon.**" A water typhoon appears from Mercury and shoots towards Emit catching him as it drags him outside the building where it started to storm. Emit suddenly shocks finding himself in a water typhoon suddenly from the clouds 3 powerful lightingblotsstrike upon the water typhoon sending high amounts of volt through Emit's body. The water typhoon disappears and Emit barely succeeds to land perfectly, he looks angered at Jupiter and Mercury. "T-that's it! Now you **seriously** pissed me off!" He shouts but he freezes up again, Jupiter then says. "What's with him he keeps freezing up." Mercury looks at Emit trying to find whats wrong with him, she suddenly says. "Look at his ears." Jupiter looks at the ears closely and sees them twitch abit. "They are twitching, is he hearing something?" Jupiter says, Mercury nods and says. "That's not all he's sweating aswell." "He was completely wet from the attack so how can you think he is sweating?" Suddenly a violant roar is carried by the wind as they see Emit get scared shaking his body. "What can that sound be?" Tuxedo Kamen asks when he walks slowly towards Jupiter and Mercury. "I don't know but for some reason it sounds familiar." Jupiter says, Emit keeps shaking and shakes more when another roar is heard. Mercury then points towards Emit and says. "It comes from **that** direction." Everyone looks towards the direction and see Rage stand there covered in the shadows, Jupiter sees Rage look around with red eyes. Emit turns his head as he still shakes abit seeing Rage stand there. "Heh, it's **just** that stupid kid." Emit says in a relief, Rage's eyes shine up and you hear another wild roar scaring Emit again. Rage dashes towards Emit and jumps into the sky flying towards Emit. He brings his hands down slashing Emit into 2 pieces with the Kenryu and turns to see how Emit falls down into hell. Jupiter smiles and says to Rage. "You had to butt in didn't you." Rage laughs abit scratching the back of his head and says. "Sorry, I wanted to try that skill I recieved." "Don't worry, Jupiter was just joking." Mercury says with a smile, Jupiter sticks her tongue out. "A katana, nice slash move. You should study swords to know how you can use them the best." Tuxedo Kamen tells Rage. "Yeah, I sure need to polish up some Kenryu fighting skills." Rage says.

After returning home Rage lays on the couch all tired. He hears Makoto talk to Mamoru but doesn't try to understand what they are saying and falls asleep. Makoto asks to Mamoru. "Can you keep Rage with you unitl he has his normal shape again?" Mamoru nods and then asks. "Sure, but why do you want him to stay with me?" Makoto then sighs abit and says. "We are prohibited to keep kids under the age of 16 and it's kinda obvious Rage-chan doesn't look like a 16 year old." Mamoru nods and says. "I understand, I'll keep him at my place." Makoto smiles and says. "Thanks Mamoru-san." Rage wakes up seeing Makoto and Mamoru looking at him. Makoto explains why Rage has to stay with Mamoru, Rage then says. "I can do that, Onee-chan." Makoto then says with a smile. "Now be a good little boy and don't make any troubles, ok?" Rage nods irritated.

Emit has been defeated and fallen into hell, Rage has the necklace allowing Rage to transform his Kenryu's into differant bladetypes. Also Rage stays at Mamoru's place for the time being, when Rage has his normal size he can return to Makoto's house... But, the ritual made by Emit hasn't been completed but it still was a success, when will Emit's brother appear on earth and get revenge! What was with Rage turning into a verocious beast? You have to wait!

**To be continued...**


End file.
